


Birthday Redux

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: Flour and PJs [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Patton, Parents!Logince, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: It's time for Patton to turn seven.Much less angsty than the episode that taught me that redux is a word.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Flour and PJs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Birthday Redux

Patton loved birthdays. Who wouldn’t? Plus, this year his birthday was on a Friday, which meant he got to see all his friends on his birthday, and he got to wear the special birthday crown, and everyone sang happy birthday to him at school, then he got to go home and put on his favorite cat onesie, and choose what they had for dinner, and eat cake, and open presents! Patton was practically vibrating with excitement by the time his afternoon teacher, Sra Alvarez, told them to start cleaning up the classroom. They had been working on their journals, and he had finished extra fast, so Sra A told him he could draw until it was time to clean up. He drew a puppy with a birthday cake!

Patton put the markers back in the supply box and put his pencil case in his cubby. He put his drawing in to his backpack. It crumpled a little bit, but Patton didn’t care. Patton was second in line to go home, right behind Remy.

“Patton, la corona,” Sra A told him. Patton reached up a hand and felt the birthday crown still perched on his head.

“¡Disculpame!” Patton said and put it back on the table next to the chart with all the birthdays on it.

“Está bien. ¿Estamos listos?” Sra A said. Everyone erupted in to a chorus of “¡Sí!”

“Bien, ¡vamanos!” They walked out to the 1st grader pick-up square. They were the first class out there except for a group of 3rd graders. Patton sat down and looked around for the kindergarten classes coming out. First came a group of 5th graders, then Ms Brown’s class. Patton had Ms Brown for kindergarten, but Virgil got Ms Hill. There they came! Virgil was near the back of the line. Patton waved at Virgil, and got a little wave in return. As if on cue their Papa walked around the edge of the pick-up line. Patton jumped to his feet, bouncing as Papa took forever to make it over.

“Hey, Virge, hey Pat. Ready for your birthday?”

“Yeah!” Patton said, leaning in to Papa’s hand when he ruffled his hair. Papa waved to Patton and Virgil’s teachers, then they walked back to the bike racks. Patton rode ahead of them, and he had to remind himself to wait for Virgil and Papa and to check both ways before going across the street. Patton put his bike in the garage and unbuckled his helmet, then dashed inside. He said a quick hello to Sally the Leopard Gecko, then dashed up the stairs to his room. He put on his kitten onesie and dashed back downstairs.

“Alright, birthday boy, what should we do until Daddy gets home?” Papa asked.

“We should play hide and seek!”

“The oracle has spoken! I shall do the honors of seeking if you’ll let me,” Papa said.

“Yeah! No peeking!”

“Of course not!” Papa said, covering his eyes, “Twenty, nineteen, eighteen…”

Patton booked it for the laundry room first, but all the baskets were empty. He ran to his room second and squeezed under the bed. He flipped the edge of the blanket down to completely hide himself just as Papa yelled, “Zero! Ready or not, here I come!”

“I spy with my two eyes a purple sock! Greetings, Virgil,” Papa said, “Will you help me on my quest to find your brother?”

“He went upstairs,” Virgil replied.

“Marvellous! Let’s start with his room. Hmm, fee fi fo fum, I spy a desk that could be hid under...no Patton. I spy a closet that could be hid in!...no Patton. I spy a pile of stuffed animals that could be hid under!...no Patton. I spy a bed that could be hid under!” Papa flipped the blanket up, and Patton giggled.

“The hiders have been found!”

Patton wiggled out from under the bed, “Again! I’ll count this time! To thirty so you can hide really well.”

They kept playing, and Patton ended up being the seeker when Daddy came home. Patton heard the door open, and he ran from where he had just finished counting in the kitchen to the garage door.

“I found Daddy!”

“Hello, Patton. Are you playing hide and seek?”

“Yeah! And I found you!”

“You did, indeed. What would you like for you birthday dinner?”

“Pizza! Cheesy pizza!”

“I will order that right away. Now you better find Virgil and Papa,” Daddy said. Patton nodded and ran off to go keep searching the kitchen. Virgil was hiding in the pantry, and Papa hid behind the couch, which was a silly place to hide. They played all the way until Daddy called them over for dinner and cake and presents. The pizza was delicious, and the cake had ‘Happy Birthday, Patton!’ written on it in big bubbly letters.

“...ya se metió!” they finished singing, and Patton blew out the seven candles, wishing hard for a puppy. The cake was Patton’s favorite, chocolate, and had chocolate icecream in the middle, which made it doubly good. Finally they got to move on to the presents! The boxes were all wrapped up in colorful paper so Patton didn’t know what was inside, and some of them had great big bows on them, too!

Patton tore the wrapping paper off of the box closest to him. He squinted at it, “Friendship… what word is b-r-a-c-e-l-e-t?”

“Bracelet. It’s a kit to make bracelets that you can share with your friends,” Daddy replied.

“Friendship bracelet! I’m going to make ones for all of you,” Patton declared before pushing it to the side to get at the rest of his presents. He got a puppy plushie, a kitten plushie(Virgil said he picked it out), and a scrapbook maker.

Patton set aside the scrapbook maker and picked up the last thing on the table: a box as big as his hand. Patton pulled off the wrapping paper and looked at the little paper inside.

“This...tee...ticket is…”

“Redeemable,” Daddy supplied.

“This ticket is redeemable for 1 dog! We’re getting a puppy! Thank you thank you thank you!” Patton squealed, bouncing around with the little rectangle of blue paper in his hand, “When can we get it?”

“How about next Saturday?” Papa said.

“Why?” Patton whined. A whole week seemed like forever.

“It will take the puppy a while to get used to being in a new house, and all the fun games you’ll be playing at your party tomorrow might make it scared,” Daddy replied.

“Okay,” Patton sighed, then perked up, “I’m going to go put it on my calendar that we’re getting a puppy next Saturday!”

“Be quick and we might be able to watch an entire movie before you go to bed!” Papa called.

“I’ll be quick!” Patton called back, already halfway to the stairs. He wrote “PUPPY” on his calendar for the 23rd of January, then rushed back downstairs. They quickly assembled a blanket fort, and all four of them crawled in to it, even Daddy, to watch the movie, although Patton fell asleep half-way through.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translation:  
> "Patton, the crown."  
> "Sorry!"  
> "It's okay. Are we ready?"  
> "Yes!"  
> "Great, let's go!"
> 
> “...ya se metió!”= "...has already set!" (The last lyric of Las Manatias, a traditional Mexican birthday song)
> 
> Like it? Want to help me decide what type of dog Patton gets? What to help me decide what else to write? Comment! (Requests for this AU are open)


End file.
